Wireless networks have become increasingly popular, as computers and other devices can be coupled for data communications without requiring wired connections between the network nodes. One standard for wireless networks is the IEEE 802.11b standard.
A typical node in a wireless network includes a receive chain and a transmit chain and each chain uses only one antenna at a time.